DEATH
by Flamin' Phoenix
Summary: It's the final battle. Will Harry be strong enough to kill Voldemort, or will the power the Dark Lord knows not fail? Char: Harry, OC, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ginny Ships: HOC, RHr, DOC, NG


Death. That's what it smelt like. The foul stench of blood mixed with rotting flesh. But Harry James Potter didn't really care. His thoughts were fixed on the task at hand: Kill Lord Voldemort. The time had come. So many had died at Voldemort's hands. Too many. The list was long-:

Luna Lovegood

Cho Chang

Dennis Creevey

Padma Patil

Lavender Brown

Percy Weasley

Alastor Moody

Emmaline Vance

Dedalaus Diggle

Aberforth Dumbledore

Michael Corner

Hannah Abbott

Ernie Macmillan

The 17-year-old ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair and faced his girlfriend, the woman he loved, Psyche Halliwell-Black. (Psyche is Sirius' long-lost daughter. Her mother was Phoebe Halliwell, who was killed by Voldemort on Harry's birthday, the day before Psyche's first birthday. She was sent to live with Phoebe's best friend, Lydia Palmer. When she turned sixteen, Lydia revealed the truth and Psyche went to Hogwarts) She looked at him through her beautiful honey eyes, streaked with gold, pride and fear portrayed.

"Harry." She started, putting a graceful hand to his finely chiselled cheek.

"I love you. If you remember nothing else if anything should happen, remember that." She told him with a loving smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry kissed Psyche with all the passion he had. When they broke away, Ron Weasley, Harry's long-lost twin sister Haylie, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley appeared, bruised and cut. They'd run from the battle to see him, maybe for the last time.

"Harry, we love you too. We always have." Hermione smiled softly. Ginny nodded and Ron gave him a hug.

"Love you, man. My brother." Ron sobbed into Harry's shoulder. Harry hugged him back, tears sparkling in his emerald green eyes. He strode over to Haylie and kissed her brow. He hugged her and whispered an "I love you, sis." into her ear. He did the same for Hermione and Ginny. He gave them all one last smile and strode outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Voldemort!" he roared, his wand held high in his hand, sending out his version of the Dark Mark-: The Phoenix of Light. It was white, and was the pure image of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Voldemort turned, revealing his snakelike face, and his lipless mouth curled into a sneer.

"Potter. Your time has come." He hissed, hatred in his red, slit-like eyes.

"There will be no more death tonight, Riddle." Harry shouted, a soft smile on his face. They walked towards each other, and turned until they were back to back. They walked away from each other slowly.

"One." Harry whispered, taking a step away, as Voldemort did the same.

"Two." Voldemort snarled, making both duellers take another step.

"THREE!" they both roared, turning their wands upon each other.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry roared.

"MORTUS MAXIMUS!" Voldemort shrieked. A beam of green light shot out from Harry's wand, and a beam of angry red shot from Voldemort's. Both beams hit their victims squarely in the chest. Voldemort died instantly. _For neither can live while the other survives..._ Harry, on the other hand, knew that he was dying too, but his death would last for a little longer and nothing would stop it. He fell to the ground, on his back. He heard a scream coming from nearby, and saw Psyche, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco and Haylie run up to him. Draco had changed sides last year, after his father had gone to Azkaban.

"I've --- killed him." Harry gasped weakly, smiling softly. Psyche smiled too, but she had tear stains on her face.

"Oh, Harry! It was the other Killing Curse, wasn't it? Oh, God." Hermione sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Ron, Neville and Draco had silent tears streaming down their faces and Ginny, who was crying softly, was hugging Haylie, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Psyche, who was cradling Harry's head in her lap, didn't cry. Her grief was too deep.

"I love you. We all do." She whispered, stroking his face. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"The Power of Love defeated Voldemort. Our love defeated him. That's how I did it." Harry whispered. Psyche nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you, Psyche." He smiled, holding his wand to his chest. That was how Harry Potter breathed his last. A martyr, a hero, a friend, a mentor, an idol, a lover, a student, The Boy-Who-Lived. But most of all, he became The-Man-Who-Loved-And-Conquered.


End file.
